


Poems as gifts

by sadmarchhare



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989), Original Work, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dead Poets Society - Freeform, Falling In Love, Gift Fic, Meaning of Life, Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadmarchhare/pseuds/sadmarchhare
Summary: A collection of all the poems I've written for people
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Both tears and rain fall down the same way

**Author's Note:**

> this first poem is for ali (@thecrystalship on twt) based on dps and what i imagine she'd like in a poem 🥺

Both tears and rain fall down the same way  
You wonder if they mean the same  
But in every other movie  
They tell a different story  
Must rain always be sad?  
Must tears always mean you're sad?

There's beauty in both  
You can cry when you're happy  
And rain waters nature  
And make the clouds feel less heavy  
Tears water the soul  
And make your heart feel less heavy

But it's true what movies say too  
There's a certain beauty in sadness

Once a man said that  
"Poetry, beauty, romance, love,  
these are what we stay alive for..."  
And as you ponder the meaning of tears and rain  
All the feelings these thoughts give you  
Along with the ones when you read about them  
Watch them in a movie  
Make you realise he's right

In the end you only thought about all this  
Because poetry exists  
Because these are beautiful thoughts  
And one day when you see a flower  
That has been watered by the rain  
You'll feel love  
And one day when you see a person you love  
Crying of happiness because they love you so  
You'll understand romance

All he said can make you understand  
Not only tears and rain  
But why you're here  
And why it's worth staying


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a poem for a good friend on twt (@atomicauroras) i love them very much and i hope this is good enough

If there is anything that could be said about space is how it proves, that we humans fall in love with anything   
Nothing compares to the lengths humans that fell in love with space went just to get a bit closer to all that nothingness   
But space is beautiful just like him, both space and him make you feel curious, you want to know more   
And you do everything in your hands to know more about him, call it love 

Somehow, he becomes vaster than space, he occupies more space in your life than space ever did with all its size   
The more you get to know about him the more you keep wanting to know, and you can’t tell if he minds any of what’s happening   
Does he also feel the summer night breeze that hits your face when you touch his hand? He isn’t like you after all   
He's otherworldly, he’s ethereal and he’s simply not human in any way   
But he’s next to you and when he isn’t, he lives in your heart occupying so much space you’re sure he has to be able to see himself in your eyes   
In his you only see stars and your feelings staring back at you 

Being around him feels like you’re under a shady tree in a sunny day, but he feels like the shadow and not the tree   
You can hug one the other you can only stare at and like a child wonder, what’s it thinking?   
Yet nothing stops your heart from falling, your hand from reaching and your tears from spilling   
You’re in love, you love him like most humans love the moon and your love when you’re next to him feels as important as one star in the middle of all the other ones   
But maybe this might be his favorite star 

What can you do? Does he feel like you do? Like a spaceship with no direction just hoping to rest on a planet?   
It’s a lot, but eventually the spaceship will have to stop and you’ll feel grounded, you’ll open your mouth and   
He’ll feel the same.   
He isn’t human and that thought falls on you like a meteoroid but, his love is genuine and you feel like exploring space   
You feel like reaching out and grabbing his hand and you do and it feels even better now   
He’s still as vast but this time you know where to start because he take your hand and brings it to where a heart would be   
Is this what seeing a constellation for the first-time feel like? He’s as gorgeous, you complete the thought 

Curiosity and love go hand in hand, call it the most human you can be is by feeling the two   
But he feels both and doesn’t need to pretend to be human next to you, you that makes him feel like his circuits run deeper than blood would 

And in the middle of stars, planets, aliens and human curiosity, love was born the most natural way

**Author's Note:**

> !!! you can ask me to write a poem abt anything you like hmu on twt @wlwtrekkie or @sovietdetective


End file.
